<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey There Handsome by YRwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162136">Hey There Handsome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRwrites/pseuds/YRwrites'>YRwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Sniper gets pissed off because of it, Drinking, Established Relationship, It's a fun time, Jealousy, M/M, Scout gets lucky in a bar, Time off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRwrites/pseuds/YRwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper and Scout go out drinking when a random girl appears with a mission and one mission only. Next up: some awkward flirting and jealousy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey There Handsome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey there, handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>Scout already had a mental eyeroll prepared, considering this happened every time he went to a bar with Sniper. Somewhere around the second or third drink, a girl would walk towards them with a mission and one mission only. Getting attention from the mysterious foreigner.</p><p> </p><p>Granted, Sniper was a handsome guy, Scout had to admit that much. They wouldn’t have been dating for a little over a year if Scout wasn’t the slightest bit attracted to him, but never could he have imagined Sniper being this popular, especially with the ladies.</p><p> </p><p>They always end up in a similar situation. Sniper being forced to talk to a woman the entire evening, he’s too awkward and ‘nice’ to ask her not to bother him, and Scout getting ignored and seeing nothing but the back of said woman.</p><p> </p><p>This time however, he was surprised to find out that the girl wasn’t trying to make eye contact with Sniper in the slightest, instead directing the entirety of her attention towards himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” Scout looked confused as he pointed a finger up at his own face, visualising the scene to obtain a better understanding of what he considered to be a misunderstanding. It wasn’t so that Scout thought himself to not be handsome. He considered himself quite the catch in fact. It was more so that his looks seemed to have more effect on men, if not only on men.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you, silly. See any other good looking guys around, cause I don’t.” The girl gave him a cheeky grin followed by a wink and a quick taking place on the stool next to Scout.</p><p> </p><p>Many good looking dudes where out here tonight in Scout’s humble opinion, however the fact that this girl picked him from the bunch to give her full attention to, kind of tickled his ego.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Megan and you look like you could use another drink.” She pointed at the empty glass in front of Scout, waving her empty glass in front of him as to show that she was out of juice too.</p><p> </p><p>“So handsome, which drink is it I need to buy if I want to know your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, I’ll have another beer.” The girl immediately turned to the man behind the bar and ordered one beer and a red wine. “I’m Jeremy by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeremy? Okay, okay. Handsome sooths you better though!”</p><p> </p><p>Megan had obviously done some flirting before, Scout could tell. She had a rather strong approach which is definitely not for everyone, but if Scout had been even the slightest bit interested in her, this could have worked.</p><p> </p><p>“You from around here, handsome?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not really.” Tricky area! One thing that was particularly hard to explain was the ‘where do you live’ small talk. ‘Oh I live on a base in New Mexico with 7 other dudes and a Pyro and we go around training to kill and killing all day’ isn’t exactly the best way to answer that, but Scout wasn’t confident enough in his lying skills to make up an entire new story. In other words, he liked to keep it vague and simple.</p><p> </p><p>“So, where do you live?” Okay, the very vague approach didn’t seem to work all that well, let’s go with the next step.</p><p> </p><p>“Quite far, actually, it was a 2 hour drive to get here.” Scout felt himself getting nervous the moment those words left his lips. Oh no, she’s going to get suspicious. Who in his right mind would drive that long just to get to some random bar? Scout wondered if she was questioning why he didn’t just go to a bar that was more close by. Answering that he lived in a dessert wasn’t going to make it sound any better, so that wasn’t an option.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that’s quite the drive just to come drink here all by yourself. Did you come her because you knew the girls here are pretty?” A big wink accompanied that sentence, as she started to hold on to Scout’s arm kneading his bicep as if she was making bread.</p><p> </p><p>“Well he isn’t exactly by himself, love.” </p><p> </p><p>The deep mumbling coming from behind Scout’s back sounded slightly agitated, but that didn’t stop Megan from holding on to Scout’s arm. In fact she took it ever further and started playing with his hair too.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is this a friend of yours, handsome?” Even before Scout could as much as nod his head, let alone answer her question, Sniper had already started talking back to her, audibly unpleased with the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m handsome’s friend. Handsome here was going to buy the next round, but then you came along. Before that we were actually having a conversation, you know like mates do when they go drinking together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Well you don’t mind sharing your friend with me do you? People are going to get the wrong idea if they see you being so possessive over him, might think you’re queer. You wouldn’t want that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>A silence fell, feeding the already tense atmosphere. Scout didn’t want to get into a fight with Sniper over some stupid chick thinking herself too pretty to be rejected, however he did like it that Sniper could finally feel what it’s like to be at that end of the situation. It had been so often now that Scout had to wait and sit out Sniper’s conversations with women, just because he didn’t know how to end the talk and make them go away.</p><p> </p><p>Sniper was staring daggers at Megan, who seemed to think this whole situation was very amusing. Literally being caught in between, Scout didn’t really know what to do nor say. Megan was all over him, not letting a second pass where she wasn’t holding his arm, touching his hair or even touching his chest from time to time. On the other end was Sniper, nearly fuming from both jealousy and anger, causing him to not act as he normally would.</p><p> </p><p>“The people can think what they bloody hell want, I don’t care. So, to answer your question, Yes. I mind having to share my friend with someone like you. And if that wasn’t enough to make you realise what I’m saying, I’ll just bluntly say what’s on my mind. Go away.”</p><p> </p><p>Sniper put one hand on Scout’s shoulder using the other one to wave Megan goodbye, a sly smirk painting his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You hear that, handsome? Your friend is being so mean to me, while I’m just here to meet new people and have some fun. Won’t you tell him that he’s being a jerk and should back off?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh no, Scout just realised how Sniper must have felt whenever something like this happened to him, because he suddenly had no idea how he should tell Megan that he wasn’t interested and to please leave him alone. Instead a weird feeling of stress crept around in his chest, making him feel uneasy and a little sweaty even. To make the matter even worse, both Sniper and Megan had moved closer and closer to him, putting some extra pressure on the situation. Not really knowing how to deal with the situation, Scout blurted out the first thing that came to mind.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to piss.”</p><p> </p><p>One swift movement was all it took for Scout to get off of his barstool and powerwalk away towards the toilets. Once there he took his time washing his hand and overthinking his thoughts. He was annoyed with himself that he couldn’t come up with anything better than ‘I have to piss’. Typical, he thought of himself, to always go with the first thing to pop up in his mind instead of just thinking a bit further.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to piss? Really? That’s all you could come up with?”</p><p> </p><p>Sniper’s low voice startled Scout for a second, simply because he wasn’t expecting him to have gotten here so quickly. Turning around to meet his eyes, Scout could tell that the aggravation and jealousy Sniper was filled with only a second ago, had disappeared and made place for some sort of amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that easy being on my end of the situation, right?” Sniper smiled softly, seemingly enjoying the sight of Scout not knowing what to do. Scout however didn’t want to give in and started talking back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, horrible. Being told how good looking you are and having people buy you drinks really is a monstrous way to spend an evening.” Scout answered Sniper’s smile with a little smirk before continuing. “How did it feel for you? A little while ago you where so mad it felt like you were going to stare her to death.”</p><p> </p><p>Sniper rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever, you’re right. It’s not really fun being ignored the entire time either.” He quickly looked around the room to make sure nobody was around before placing a quick peck on Scout’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>They walked back out of the toilets, willing to head back to the bar when Scout abruptly stopped Sniper, letting out an exaggerated gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“What a slut! Two minutes does a guy need to go to the toilet and she’s already found another poor bastard to drape herself around.”</p><p> </p><p>“The betrayal, how dare she!”</p><p> </p><p>Scout found himself incapable of suppressing a chuckle, turning away for a second to not show Sniper.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we go home, love? I’ve had enough of this bar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the girls aren’t that pretty here anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Sniper pushed Scout’s shoulders to make him go through the door first. He decided not to tell Scout that Megan had to find herself a new victim because of something Sniper had said to her. That would stay his little secret.</p><p> </p><p>Walking out himself, he quickly turned around one last time to meet Megan’s eyes, throwing her a dirty look before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>They still had a long drive home.</p><p> </p><p>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I might try to post some drabbles on here from time to time. Or not, we'll see what time brings I guess. <br/>Anyway… I hope you enjoyed my little drabble.<br/>Lots of Love!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>